A High School Story
by itachi2011
Summary: Sakura has another year at Konoah High. But what will be different about this year? New guys, Parties, and jealousy? GaaXSak
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is another story of mine. I wanted to try a high school fic..so enjoy!!!**

_Beeeep! . . .Beeeep! . . . Bee- crash!_

A very tired Sakura threw her alarm clock against the wall. It was that time of year again. The time where every kid has to suffer and head back to school. The only thing good about the school year is getting to see your friends every day and the parties. Sakura smiled at the last one.

Deciding she wasn't getting anywhere just lying in bed, Sakura got up and went into her bathroom. She quickly took a shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She then went back into her room and picked out something to wear. Nothing new, just plain jeans and a black shirt that had cherry blossoms on it. She brought the clothes into the bathroom and changed. Once she was done, she quickly combed her hair and brushed her teeth.

After a quick breakfast, Sakura grabbed her keys and went out to her car. She got into her red convertible mustang, and drove to her school, Konoha High. "I hate getting up this early." Sakura mumbled to herself.

As she drove down her road, she noticed a 'Sold' sign on a yard not too far away from her house. "Hm, new neighbors. Great." She started to complain. "Every time there's someone new, they end up being fifty years old and yell at you for being too loud."

But then she noticed someone with a black motorcycle helmet on, walking to the black motorcycle in the drive. They seemed to be the same age as Sakura. A Junior. Deciding to ignore it, she hurried to school.

Sakura pulled into the parking lot and parked her car. She got out, locked her car, and went on to the campus. She walked over to a tree and was greeted by her friends. "Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura followed the noise that belonged to her friend. "Hey, Naruto."

"So, Sakura. Did you get your schedule?" Hinata asked.

"Of course, Hinata." Sakura fumbled around in her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and read, "1st hour: Study Hall - Kakashi, 2nd Hour: German - Kabuto, 3rd Hour: Gym - Gai, 4th Hour: History - Genma, 5th Hour: Lunch, 6th Hour: Science - Orochimaru, 7th Hour: Algebra - Anko, 8th Hour: English - Ibiki."

"Are you serious?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We all have the same classes!" All of her friends shouted.

"Well, that's great!" Sakura mentioned.

"Well, not to be rude, but if we don't hurry we'll be late for class." Neji stated.

All of them then hurried inside and went to their lockers. Then they all met at their first class. They all sat in the back of the classroom.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"Okay, that was the first bell. If Kakashi is the same as last year, it should be another five to ten minutes." Ino informed.

"So has anyone seen any hot new guys this year?" Tenten asked.

"Nope. Not yet." Sakura answered.

"Oh, I saw this guy. He was soo hansom. Dark spiky hair." Ino told.

"Ugh, Ino. That's Sasuke." Tenten said.

"Yeah, so."

"Never mind."

Right then the door opened and Kakashi stood in the doorway. "One moment, class."

The whole classroom watched as he started talking to someone who was outside. "Who's he talking to?" Naruto questioned.

"Probably some new kid." Neji said.

Sakura watched the doorway as Kakashi moved and another person walked in. The first thing she noticed was sea-green eyes, and fire-red hair. Sakura also noticed he wore black pants with chains, black boots, and a black shirt that had some kind of red symbol by the shoulder. Kakashi pointed to her and the he started walking toward the back. _Talk about hot._ Wait. What was she thinking? She woke from her daydream when she saw someone sit in front of her. "Everyone, there is a new student here today. His name is Gaara. Gaara, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Kakashi asked.

"No."

"Okay then. To start out the first day, we'll learn the class rules."

Another good reason why the first day of school is good: You don't do anything. Sakura watched as the new kid dug through his stuff. He then turned around to her. "Do you have some paper?"

"Ugh, yea."

"Can I have some?" He asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm out of it today."

Gaara smirked as she fumbled through her things and grabbed a few sheets of paper. She smiled and gave them to him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

As class went on, a piece of paper landed on Sakura's desk. Sakura opened and read:

**What was that all about? Is Sakura falling for the new kid?**

**Tenten**

Sakura sighed.

**It was nothing. He asked for something and I gave it to him. No big deal. AND I am not falling for him!! **

**Sakura **

Sakura folded the paper back up and threw back at Tenten. She watched her reaction as she read the note. The paper then came back to Sakura.

**Whatever you say. You're in Denial, trust me.**

**Tenten 3**

Sakura laughed at her friend. "Ugh, Sakura. Is there a problem?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, no. Sorry."

Kakashi nodded and went back to whatever he was talking about. Sakura sighed as she glared at her chuckling friends. "Are they laughing 'cause of this?"

Sakura looked in front of her and noticed Gaara held the note her and Tenten was passing. "Um, no."

"So then I can look at it?" Gaara smirked.

"No!" Sakura shouted in a whisper.

Gaara laughed and gave the paper back to her. "Meany."

_Brriiiiiinnnnngggg..._

1st hour done. Seven more until the day is done.

Sakura got up and waited in the hall for all of her friends. Once everyone was out of the classroom, they headed to their next class. German. " Why do they teach German this year?" Ino asked.

"Don't know. I think they wanted to have something different this year." Hinata told.

They walked into the classroom and sat down. Sakura was talking with all of her friends until she heard someone sit behind. "Looks like two classes now."

She knew that voice. "Apparently."

"Guten Tag, Klasse. Bitte nehmen Sie platz"

Everyone gave the teacher a blank look and sat down. "Ich heiུe HerrKabuto."

_Okay, seriously. I cannot understand a single word he is saying_. Sakura thought. "Ich werde nun gehen durch dar Regel." Kabuto said.

_Another class to ignore._

**Wow that was a pretty long chapter...well for me. I wanted to try a different type of story so here it is! Hope you liked it ! R&R**

**Language**

Guten Tag, Klasse. Bitte nehmen Sie platz - Good afternoon, class. Please take your seats.

Ich heiུe HerrKabuto - My name is Mr. Kabuto

Ich werde nun gehen durch dar Regel - I will go through the rules


	2. Messy Soccer Game

**Okay chapter 2! I didn't think this story would get this many reviews for the first chapter...Enjoy!**

_Brrrrriiiiiinnnngggg..._

2nd hour finally done. Sakura got up and met her friends at the door. "Seriously, that guy made my brain hurt. I couldn't understand a single word he said." Naruto commented.

"Well he is a German teacher, Naruto." Ino mentioned.

"Really?"

"Naruto, you baka!" All of them shouted.

"Hey, what's happening over there?" Hinata pointed out.

"First fight of the year!" Kiba cheered.

Everyone hurried over to the crowd and looked to see what was happening. In the middle of the circle was Sasuke, the most popular guy in the school, and Gaara. "Hey, Sakura, isn't that your boyfriend?" Tenten asked.

"He's not my boyfriend, Tenten. I don't even know him." Sakura explained, trying to hold her anger.

The crowd oo'd, and Sakura quickly turned her attention back to the fight. It seems like Sasuke delivered a blow to Gaara's abdomen. He didn't stay down for long, Gaara quickly punched Sasuke in the jaw. Sakura couldn't believe how strong these two were. Sasuke ran up to Gaara and slammed him into the lockers. Gaara just smirked and kneed him in the stomach and started walking away. "I will get you for this! Just wait until next hour!" Sasuke yelled as he got up.

"Wow, that new guy creeps me out." Ino said.

"Ino, you don't even know him." Sakura told.

"Aw, standing up for him to?" Tenten joked.

"Tenten!" Sakura playfully hit her on the arm.

"Come on, guys. We got to get to gym." Kiba mentioned.

The eight of them then walked down the hall and into the gym. Inside they were greeted by the green jumpsuit wearing man, Gai! He gave them their gym clothes and headed to the locker room. When Sakura was done, she hurried out into the gym. Unfortunately for her, she saw at least half of the guys with out their shirts on. "Hey, buddy."

Sakura jumped and quickly turned around. She then glared at the smirking Gaara. "Gaara! Don't do th-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence.

"Don't do what?"

"Ah, you jerk! Just put your shirt on!"

Gaara laughed as he slipped on his shirt. He then walked away to the bleachers. "What was that all about, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled.

"Okay class, gather around!" Gai called out.

Sakura stared off into the distance. She couldn't help but notice the huge bruise on Gaara's stomach. Was it from Sasuke? "Oi, Sakura!"

Sakura snapped out of her daydreaming when Tenten was yelling at her. "Oh, sorry Tenten. What did you say?"

"I said let's go. You're on my team."

_Wait. What are we playing? Think. Think! Soccer!_

The score was 5 - 4, Sasuke's team in the lead. Sasuke had the ball and was dribbling it down the field. _Shoot he's gonna score!_ Sasuke charged toward the goal, but out of nowhere, Gaara came and stole the ball. He dribbled down the field and made a quick shot, tying the score. He walked back by Sasuke and smirked. "How was that Uchiha?"

Sasuke's temper blew. He leaped at Gaara and took him down to the ground. Punches were heard and then a crack. Gai hurried over and pulled the frustrated Uchiha off of Gaara. Sakura looked and noticed Gaara's arm covered in blood. Sakura's instincts took over and ran to Gaara's side. She kneeled down. He was hunched over, holding his arm. "Let me see it."

Gaara sat up and let go of his arm. Blood was running down his arm, and she also noticed something else. "He has a compound fracture." Sakura told Gai.

"Everyone, go back to the gym. Sakura can you take Gaara to the nurses' while I take Sasuke to the principle?"

Sakura nodded. "Come on, Gaara."

She helped him get up and slowly walked him towards the school. "How did you do that?"

"I didn't do it. The asshole back there did." Gaara replied.

"Okay! No reason to be a jerk about it." Sakura said.

"I'm not, it's just that my sister is gonna kill me now."

"Your sister wouldn't do that."

"You haven't even met my sister, brother, or father. Aw shit!"

"What's wrong now?" Sakura asked.

"My dad's gonna make sure I'm dead." He told.

"Don't say that. No one is gonna kill you." Sakura said as she raised her hands in the air.

Gaara squinted in pain when Sakura bumped his arm. He couldn't stand the sight of blood. If he would stare at his arm, he would go mad. " Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized.

"Its fine."

Sakura opened the door to the school. "Are you sure? I feel so bad now."

Gaara nodded as he started to walk down the hallway. Sakura walked slightly in front of him. The nurse's office was at the other end of the school and Sakura didn't like the quiet. "So, you know I haven't seen many guys who wear make-up."

"Yeah . . . me two."

"So then why do you wear it?"

"What! I don't!" He replied with a tint of anger.

"And I don't have pink hair." Sakura commented back.

"It's not make-up."

"Then what is it?"

There was a pause before he answered. "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Anyway, here's the nurse's office."

Sakura opened the door and Gaara glanced at her before he went in. Sakura walked in and closed the door behind her. "Hello, and what can I do for - Oh my! What happened?" The nurse questioned.

"Ah, nothing new." Gaara answered.

**Yay! chapter 2! Still is the first day...lol I have 4 days off now so I'll try to get the next chapter up right away. R&R**


	3. Aftershock

**Chapter 3!**

The nurse ran to Gaara and grabbed his wrist and applied pressure. "Don't touch it!"

"Gaara, she needs to look at it." Sakura told.

"Get away from me!"

Gaara was trying to get the nurse away from him. He kept trying to jerk his arm away, but with each try she held on harder. "Gaara, stop! You're making it worse!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura didn't know why he was doing this. She watched as he struggled to get away from the older woman. _Panic attack maybe. Or maybe just confusion. He was fine until the nurse touched him._ _He did tense up when I touched his arm on the field. He probably doesn't like human contact!. _"You need to get away from him!" Sakura informed.

"Young Lady, if I don't help him now, the hospital is just going to have a more difficult time."

"Just call the hospital. He doesn't want anyone touching him." Sakura told.

The nurse looked at Gaara and let go. Gaara back up to the wall and sat on the ground. Sakura walked over to him. When Sakura kneeled down, Gaara immediately flinched. _I barely even talk to him or know him, and I still feel bad. _"I think I'm gonna be sick." He mumbled.

_Shit! He's going into shock_. "It's okay, just relax. They're on their way."

A few moments later, the nurse came into view. "They're almost here. How is he?"

"He's going into shock, and to me it looks like he's showing signs of blood loss."

A few minutes later the medical team ran in. One of the men took Gaara's arm and studied it. Then another person walked over with a white box. The man then wrapped his injury in a gauze wrap. They then put Gaara on a stretcher and started out the door. "Get him to the hospital, fast. And notify the parents immediately."

"It's best if you went to your class now." The nurse said.

Sakura nodded and left the office. She walked the hall and went to her 4th hour class: History. When she entered, she sat down in the back by her friends. "Hey, Sakura. Where's the creeper?" Ino asked.

"Ino! Don't say that about him. He isn't that bad! Maybe if you would talk to him."

"Yeah. I'm sure a guy that wears make-up and looks like he's going to jump on all the girls, isn't that bad."

"I can't believe you. He's here for three hours, and you go and judge him." Sakura complained.

"We're not judging him, we know. And, Sakura, stay away from him. None of us want you to get hurt." Ino told.

Sakura couldn't believe her friends. She decided to ignore them for the rest of the hour.

When the bell rang and Sakura hurried out of the classroom to go to lunch. "Sakura, wait!"

Sakura sighed and stopped. Tenten came up to her. "Listen, Ino was being a bitch. Not everyone thinks that. Well, mostly everyone but me. Gaara seems like a nice guy." Tenten told.

"Thanks, Ten." Sakura smiled.

"Now, how 'bout we get some lunch?"

Sakura nodded and followed Tenten into the cafeteria. Both of them got their food and went to sit down. "Tenten, why don't they like him?" Sakura asked.

"Well, Sasuke was spreading rumors about Gaara, and they believed them." Tenten told.

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"Like, he's part of a gang, he's a wanted criminal for killing a bunch of people. Things like that."

"That's horrible. Gaara wouldn't do those things."

"You never know, Sakura. He's only been here a day, and I'm sure you don't know him that well." Tenten mentioned.

"True, but I don't see how anyone can do that."

"You never know. I heard that most depressed people end up killing other people."

"Are you saying that Gaara's depressed?" Sakura wondered.

Tenten raised her hands a little. "I'm not saying he is, but he kinda looks like it."

The rest of lunch was quiet, until someone tapped on Sakura's shoulder. She turned around and noticed two people standing behind her. To her they looked like seniors. "Are you Sakura?" The girl with dirty blonde colored hair asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm Temari and this is Kankuro. We were told that you knew what happened to our brother, Gaara."

_So these are the siblings Gaara was talking about_. "Oh, well, another kid in our gym class broke his wrist." Sakura told.

Sakura watched as the two whispered to each other. "Okay, thanks." Temari said before she and her brother ran off.

"Wonder why they were in a hurry." Tenten commented.

**So, not a lot happened in this chapter, but more will happen. R&R**


	4. A visit

**Thanks to all of my reviewers!!**

**Here's chapter 4!**

Sakura watched as the two older kids started to walk out of the cafeteria. "Hey, Tenten. I'm gonna go talk with them."

"Just be careful, Sakura." Tenten answered.

Sakura walked as fast as she could to try and catch up to the siblings. She then ran out of the cafeteria and finally caught up with them. "Hey, guys. Can I talk with you?"

The two siblings turned around. "Well, if you hurry. We're leaving." Kankuro answered.

"Oh, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Going to check up on Gaara. Why?" Temari said.

"Really! Can I come?"

"_You_ want to come?"

"Yeah. I want to see how he's holdin' up."

"Are you his friend?" Kankuro asked.

"Not really, but he talks to me."

"If you come, you know you would be skipping school." Temari warned.

Sakura nodded. "All right. Let's go."

She followed Temari and Kankuro out of the school and into the parking lot. They walked up to a silver jeep. Sakura presumed that is was one of the sibling's car. She hopped in the back while Temari drove, and Kankuro got into the passenger seat.

While they were driving on the road, Sakura broke the silence. "By any chance, does either of you know if Gaara knew Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? You mean Sasuke Uchiha. Yeah, he knows him. They never really liked each other. Both of them were getting into fights and all that." Temari told.

"That kid is one big asshole if you ask me. He was never up too any good." Kankuro mentioned.

"Is he really that bad?" Sakura asked. _How bad can he be? I did like him last year._

"You have no idea, do you? The Uchiha has tried to get rid of our brother for years. I mean, he even broke into our house one time." Kankuro told.

"You're serious."

Both of them nodded. "Anyway, we're here."

All of them got out of the car and walked into the hospital. Temari walked up to the front desk and found Gaara's room. She walked back by Kankuro and Sakura. "She said she wasn't sure if we'd be able to see him, but we can try. I guess the bone was broken enough that the doctors had to preform surgery." Temari told.

They all decided that they would try to see him. When they reached the 2nd floor, Temari looked into the door window. There were people inside. She decided waiting would be their best choice.

After an hour of waiting, one of the doctors came out. "Are you his siblings?"

"Yeah."

"I need to speak with one of you." The doctor said.

Temari got up and followed the doctor to the end of the hallway. Sakura and Kankuro sat there and watched the two talk.

"We need to know your brother's history." The doctor said.

"What do you mean 'history'?" Temari asked.

"Like, mental disease, family related injuries, or previous injuries."

Temari sighed. "This is going to be a long list."

Sakura watched as Temari came back over by them. "Well, how bad is it?" Kankuro asked.

"He needed to know family background, and any mental diseases."

"Why did they need to know that?"

"I guess he had one of those moods again." Temari answered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura questioned.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other. "Well, Gaara is bipolar. You know, slip personalities." Kankuro said.

"Really? I would have never guessed."

"Yeah. Usually his split personality comes out when he sees blood." Temari added.

"That's weird." Sakura commented.

"We think this started because of what happens to him. And maybe the fact that he never really made a friend."

"Gaara has never had a friend?"

The siblings shook their head. "That's sad."

"That's why we were shocked when you said you wanted to come and see how he's doing. No one but us has really been close to him." Temari mentioned.

"I'm sure his mood would double up to better if he did actually have someone besides us. We can't always be there when he needs someone." Kankuro said.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

Temari slowly nodded. "Only Gaara can tell you though. It's none of our business."

"Hey, Tem. Did he say when he's gettin' out of here?" Kankuro asked.

"Possibly tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Sakura wondered.

"His episodes were getting out of hand I guess, so they had to inject some kind of stuff into him in order to calm down."

"Huh. So I guess I'll see him at school tomorrow."

Temari nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna get going then. See you guys later." Sakura waved as she walked down the hall.

**Well that was chapter 5!!! It was kinda short. . . and a lot of talking. R&R**


	5. Another Boring Day

**I want to thank my reviewers!!**

**Here's chapter 5!!**

Sakura started to walk home after her visit to the hospital. It didn't pay to go back to school with only one class left. So, here she was walking down the block to get to her house. She didn't live that far away, a couple blocks maybe. Her mind started to wonder to the conversation she had earlier. _I wonder what happened to him? It had to be pretty bad if Temari couldn't tell me._ _And how can anyone not have friends? I mean, he seems like a nice guy. Maybe I'll just have to get to know him better and find out._ "I got it! I'll invite him over tomorrow night after school." Sakura thought out-loud.

**The Next Day**

Sakura quickly woke up when her alarm went off. She grabbed some clothes from her dresser and went to take a shower. After her shower, Sakura got dressed and did her hair. Then she went downstairs and ate a quick breakfast. She hurried into her car and drove to school. Sakura slowed down as she came close to Gaara's house. She watched as Gaara stormed out of his house, slamming the door in the process. Then an older man came after him. Sakura parked on the side of the road and watched. Both of them stopped as Gaara turned around to face the man. The older man threw something at him. Gaara put his hands up in defense. Sakura noticed him flinch when the item came in contact with his hand. The older man started yelling, but Sakura knew Gaara wasn't listening. She watched as Gaara started to walk away.

Sakura drove her car up to where Gaara was walking. "Hey, need a ride?"

"Sure."

Sakura stopped her car and noticed Gaara holding his hand. When he got into the car, Sakura drove off. "What did he throw at your hand?"

"You saw that?" He asked.

"Yeah. Was that your dad?"

"Yeah. He threw his broken beer bottle at me." He said as he showed her the scratches that were bleeding.

"Does it hurt?" Sakura asked.

"Nah."

"So, how's your arm feeling?" She said, trying to start a conversation.

"Fine. I have to take these weird pills though."

"Pain killers?"

"Who knows?"

Sakura laughed. "You don't even know what your pills do?"

Gaara scratched that back of his head. "Well, if the doctor says you have to take them, you really don't care what they are."

Sakura pulled up into the school's parking lot. "Oh, Gaara."

"Hm?"

"Do you want to come to my place after school? To hang out and get to know each other a little better?" Sakura wondered.

"Yeah, sure."

She smiled as she got out of her car. Both of them walked to the entrance of the building. They walked up the stairs when they were greeted with Sakura's other friends. "Hey, Sakura." Ino greeted.

"Hi, Gaara!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay. What's wrong?" Sakura stated.

"Nothing's wrong. We talked with Tenten last night and we decided we were being a little harsh."

"A little?" She mumbled.

"Anyway! We decided to let him have one chance." Ino smiled.

"Okay then."

Ino walked over to Gaara. "But hear me, Gaara. You hurt her in anyway, I'll let Sasuke get at you. And Kiba." She emphasized.

Gaara blinked. "Um, okay."

"Good! Now let us all head to class."

Gaara walked up to Sakura. "Something's wrong with them." He stated.

Sakura nodded and followed everyone else to class. All of them sat in their usual seats in Study Hall. "Okay, class. Let's get seated. Remember, I want the talking kept down to a minimum." Kakashi told.

Sakura started to poke Gaara in the back, trying to get his attention. After five minutes of continuous poking, he finally turned around. "So, anything in particular you want to do tonight?"

"Not really. It's your house."

"I'll figure out how we should spend our quality time." Sakura smiled.

Gaara smirked. Both of then noticed Sasuke walk by, dropping a piece if paper on Gaara's desk. He turned around and read what was on the note. Sakura watched as he gripped the paper tight and then took out a piece of his own and wrote something on it. He then folded the note into a Chinese football, and flicking it at Sasuke. Sakura laughed as the paper hit him square in the head. "Nice shot." Sakura whispered.

"Thanks."

She noticed they started mouthing things to each other. _Probably threats._ "This is gonna be a long day." Sakura mumbled.

**Woooo!! Well that was chapter 5! Tell me what ya think XD R&R**


	6. Sakura's House

**Thanks to all those reviews I got!!**

**Sorry for the long delay but I've been bombed with homework and Halloween was the other day so..**

**Here's chapter 6!** **Oh and this chapter and the last one take place on Friday.**

The first few hours of the day went by fast. Right now it was 5th hour, which meant lunch. Sakura and Tenten walked into the cafeteria and grabbed their food. Then they sat down at the table with their usual friends. When everyone was sitting, they all began to talk. "I'm seriously going to punch the living crap out of that German teacher any day now." Tenten mentioned.

"No kidding? I thought you were gonna go after him the first day." Ino said.

"Hey, Sakura. Where's Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Where is your little friend?" Ino wondered.

Sakura started to look around. She stopped when she noticed Gaara sitting at a table by himself. "Can he sit over here, guys?"

"Sure."

Sakura smiled as she got up and walked over to where Gaara was. "Hey, Gaara."

"Hey, Sakura."

"Do you want to come sit over by me?" Sakura asked.

She took the getting up as a 'yes'. "Where's your lunch?"

"The day I got money from my dad to spend on food, is the day he dies." Gaara said.

"So, you're saying you never get anything to eat?"

"Well, I don't get breakfast or lunch, but my siblings get me something for supper. We have to wait until my dad leaves. Which is around ten o'clock at night." He told.

Sakura stared in shock. "No wonder you're so thin! Come on. I'm buying you something to eat, and you're sitting by me." She said as she drug Gaara.

When Sakura bought him something to eat, they went and sat down by her friends. "Okay, back guys."

"Well it's about time." Ino commented.

"Hey, Gaara. How are you doing today?" Tenten asked.

"Fine." He replied.

"Ah, a man of many words." Ino said.

Gaara smirked at her comment.

The rest of the day went by fast. When school was finally over, Gaara and Sakura met in the parking lot. "So, do you wanna head to my place right away?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I'll follow you there."

Sakura nodded and got into her car, then drove toward her house. When she arrived there, she waited for Gaara to get off his motorcycle before she led him inside. Both of them sat on the couch before Sakura started to talk. "Okay, this is bonding time. We'll ask each other questions and you have to answer them. Okay?"

"Sure."

"First question: where did you move from?"

"Um, I first moved from Suna." He answered.

"Second question: If you aren't wearing make-up, then what is the black around your eyes?"

"I knew you were going to ask that."

Sakura laughed. "Well?"

"Um, you see . . -Sakura! We're here!"

Sakura looked toward the door. Ino and a bunch of her friends were standing there. _Man, she has horrible timing._ "What do you want, Ino?"

"Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and I, thought we could chill at your place tonight." Ino told.

"And what would we do exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm, we could play a few 'games.'" She smiled.

"Truth or dare!!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura sighed. "Is it okay with you, Gaara?"

"Yeah, it's fine." He replied.

Sakura smiled as she waved her friends into the living room. All of them sat down in a circle and started to talk. "Okay, so who is first?" Ino asked.

"Oh, me! Pick me!"

"Fine, Naruto. Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to go outside, run around the yard screaming, 'I am woman, hear me roar!"

"What!?"

Everyone started to laugh. "You have to do it. It's a dare remember." Kiba mentioned.

"Fine." Naruto whined as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He got up and walked outside. Everyone in the house hurried over to a window and got ready to watch Naruto do his dare. Naruto took a deep breath and started to run. "I am woman, hear me roar!"

Everyone bursted out laughing as they heard Naruto running to another side of the house yelling his given dare. "Oh my god, that was a classic." Kiba said laughing.

"How do you think of this stuff?" Tenten wondered as she kept laughing.

Ino just smirked and continue to watch Naruto run around the yard.

**So that was chapter 6! Lol what's a high school story with out truth or dare? Lol hope you enjoyed it. R&R**


	7. Truth or Dare Pt2

**Wooo! Chapter 7!**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

Naruto walked into the house and sat back down in the circle. Everyone was trying to hold back laughter; he looked ridiculous running around the house screaming, 'I am woman, hear me roar.' "Seriously, guys. It wasn't that funny." Naruto said, out of breath.

"Yeah, but you didn't see yourself." Kiba laughed.

"Okay. Naruto, you pick." Ino said.

"Let's see here. Umm, Kiba! Truth or dare?"

"I'm no chicken. Dare me!"

"Okay. I dare you to go next door and ask for a cup of sugar."

"Ha! That's too easy."

"Naked." Naruto added.

"Wait, what?" Kiba asked.

"Ask for a cup of sugar naked." Naruto smiled.

Sakura started to laugh at Kiba's expression. "It's a dare, Kiba." Sakura smiled.

Kiba slowly got up and walked to the door. He quickly stripped of his clothes and looked at the door. "I swear, if it's freezing outside, the next person is so gonna get it." He mentioned.

Kiba walked out the door while everyone else hurried back to the window. They watched as he walked along the sidewalk and to Sakura's neighbor. "Hey, Naruto. Why did you pick this dare?" Ino asked.

"Because I know these neighbors. They're like seventy years old." Naruto grinned.

All of them let out short laugh, then continue to watch Kiba. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. "They are so getting it when I get back there." He mumbled to himself.

"Yes, young lad. How. . ."

"I was wondering if you have a cup of sugar I could barrow."

The old lady stared wide-eyed. The door slowly started to close in front of Kiba. When the door was closed, Kiba sprinted back to the house. When he went inside, he was greeted with laughter. He quickly put his clothes back on and glared at everybody. "Ha-ha. That was so funny." Kiba said with sarcasm.

"It was! Did you see the face on that lady's face!" Sakura laughed.

Everyone returned to the circle. "Okay, who's gonna feel my wraith?" Kiba looked around. "How about Gaara! Truth or dare, buddy?"

"Dare."

"Mr. Brave, are we? Okay, I dare you to make-out with Sakura." Kiba smirked.

"What!" Sakura and Gaara shouted at the same time.

Everyone stared at them and started to laugh. "I can't kiss him/her!" They yelled.

"You have to, dude. It was a dare. It's better than running outside naked, trust me." Kiba smirked.

"Woo! Ssaku-ura!" Ino laughed.

"You have to do it right here, and it has to be a real make-out session. Not some lame kiss on the cheek or anything." Kiba mentioned.

Both of them sighed. "Might as well get it over with." Sakura said.

Sakura and Gaara sat next each other. Everyone waited to see them go at it. Before they knew it, Gaara and Sakura started to kiss. Both of them had their eyes closed and Sakura started to wrap her arms around his neck. Gaara then slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss started to get mor passionate as the time went by. Gaara licked the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Sakura gladly let him in. "Okay, guys. You can stop now." Kiba told.

Both of them broke apart and started to blush. "Whoa, you two were really going at it." Ino commented.

"Ino!." Sakura yelled.

"Well, it's true."

"That's it. Ino, truth or dare?" Gaara questioned.

"Dare me, Mr. Romantic."

Gaara mentally twitched at the name. "With no clothes on, make-out with Kiba."

"What!" Ino screamed.

Everyone started to laugh. "Oh my god, Gaara. Nice one!." Sakura laughed.

"I swear, Gaara. You are soo dead." She glared.

Gaara smirked. Ino started to strip of her clothes as she walked over to Kiba. "I swear if anyone else, who isn't in this house right now, finds out about this, you all are going down!" Ino warned.

Once she was completely naked, her and Kiba started to make-out. Sakura couldn't stop laughing. First, there was Ino on top of Kiba, completely naked. Then there was Kiba, whose eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. Sakura glanced at Gaara. She could tell that he was trying to hold back laughter by the way his shoulders were going up and down. "Okay, you guys can stop." Sakura said.

Ino stopped and quickly put her clothes back on. She then sat back down and glared at Sakura. "Okay, Forehead. Truth or dare?"

"Dare me, Ino-pig."

"I dare you to cuddle with Gaara for the rest of the game."

Sakura sighed as she got up and sat in Gaara's lap. "Is this the 'bonding' you were talking about before?" He joked.

Sakura laughed. "Is it what you were thinking?"

Gaara let out a short laugh. "No, not really."

"You should laugh more often."

"And why is that?"

"'Cause I like your laugh."

**And that was chapter 7!!! Hope ya'll liked it as much as I did. :) R&R**


	8. Questions

**Dunka for all the reviews!!**

**Here's chapter 8!**

"Is that so?"

Sakura smiled. "Well, you should smile more." Gaara whispered.

"Why's that?"

"Because I love it."

Sakura giggled. "Hey, you two love birds done over there?"

Sakura glared at Ino. "What!? You two were whispering to each other for the past 5 minutes.

"Fine. Tenten, truth or dare?"

"No thanks. Hinata and I are out of this." Tenten told.

"Fine. Party-pooper. . . Gaaaarraaaaa."

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Umm, I'll do truth this time."

"Ha, gotcha now! You are gonna tell me now." Sakura smiled evilly.

"Tell you what?" Gaara looked down at Sakura. Her glare was intensifying. "Oh, my eyes?"

Sakura nodded. "It's nothing bad. I just can't sleep good at night."

"Nothing bad?! Is that why you're crabby in the morning?" Sakura whispered.

"I'm not crabby in the morning."

"Sure you aren't."

He didn't say anything. "You know I was joking, right?"

Sakura looked back at him and noticed he was staring at the door. She noticed someone standing outside, and was looking into the house. "Sakura, stay here."

Gaara started to get up. "What are you doing?"

"It's my dad. Just stay here." Gaara warned.

Gaara walked to the door and went outside. Everyone heard shouting by the door. But then something slammed against the house. Sakura kept staring at the door until it finally opened. Sakura ran up to Gaara as he came in the house. "What happened?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Listen, I really have to go now. My dad is pissed off. I'll see you later." Gaara said as he walked out the door.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked.

Sakura shrugged.

**OoOo The Next Day oOoO**

Sakura sat at the table and ate her breakfast. _What's the point of weekends? I can never sleep in on Saturdays or Sundays._ _Maybe I'll go to Gaara's house later._ She finished her breakfast and quickly got dressed. Then, she headed for Gaara's house.

While she was walking down the road, she remembered last night. _I wonder if he really likes me?_ Sakura sighed as she walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and Temari was standing in the door way. "Hey, Sakura."

'Hey, Temari. Is Gaara around?"

"Yeah, one second."

Temari left for a few minutes and then Gaara came to the door. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Seeing you." Sakura smiled.

Gaara laughed. "What's your real reason for being here?"

"I take it you don't get too many visitors."

"Ah, no."

Sakura laughed. "I came here to talk."

"About what?" He asked.

"I actually want to ask you something."

"Does it involve last night?"

"Kinda."

Gaara shut the door behind him and they walked down the sidewalk. "Gaara, I wanna -"

Sakura stopped when she felt his finger on her lips. "I'd love to." He smiled.

Sakura smiled. Gaara then kissed Sakura. Both of them closed their eyes and only opened them when they separated from each other. "Do you want to come to my place?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, but I need to go get something first, okay?"

Sakura nodded and turned around to head home, while Gaara got on his motorcycle and left.

"Make sure he meets an 'unfortunate' accident."

"Yes, brother."

**Oh no! Who are they!? Not that hard figure out :) Hope you liked it!! R&R**


	9. Accident

**Chapter 9!**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

_"Ours is a world of nuclear giants and ethical infants. We know more about war than we know about peace, more about killing than we know about living." _

- General Omar Bradley

Sakura went home after she talked to Gaara. _I can't believe he said 'yes'. _When she was in her house, she looked at the clock. Nine o'clock. _A nap wouldn't hurt. At least until Gaara gets back. _Sakura went and lay on the couch. After a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

**-oOOooOOo-**

Gaara drove through the streets of Konoha, trying to get to the nearest store. He stopped at a streetlight. He heard another motorcycle pull up beside him. He looked and noticed it was Sasuke. Gaara then froze as he watched Sasuke pull out a gun and aimed it at him. He then sped off with Sasuke right behind. Sasuke had caught up with Gaara and was now side by side. Sasuke once again pointed his gun, but Gaara went faster. Sasuke smirked and stopped. Confused, Gaara looked ahead and saw a car pulling in front of him . . . .

**-oOOooOOo-**

Sakura woke up to a loud banging noise. _Ugh, what time is it?_ Sakura sat up and looked at the clock. "Two o'clock! I've been asleep for five hours!"

Then Sakura noticed that the loud banging was someone knocking on her door. She quickly got up and ran to the door. She opened it and saw Ino standing there out of breath. "Sakura. . . accident. . . downtown. . . Gaara." She tried to explain in between breaths.

"Ino, slow down. What happened?"

"Gaara was in an accident. Some car just pulled out in front of him. It was pretty bad." Ino told.

Sakura was shocked. "I need to see."

Ino grabbed Sakura and ran off. They hurried through Konoha, going down streets until they saw a giant crowd. Sakura pushed her way through to the front of the crowd. She looked at the scene in front of her and froze. A car with a huge dent on the side was in the middle of the road, and right under the car, was a damaged motorcycle. Sakura felt tears stain her cheeks. Ino hugged her crying friend. "Who did this, Ino?"

"They don't know, Sakura. The passenger in the car is dead, but the driver isn't there."

"What happened to Gaara?" Sakura asked.

Ino pointed towards the sidewalk. Sakura looked and saw paramedics kneeling on the ground, on the sides of a person. _Gaara._ She pushed pass a group of people and then close to the medics. A policeman went in front of Sakura. "I'm sorry, miss. No citizens passed this point."

"I know him! Please, I need to see him."

"All right, but no disturbing the medical team." The officer warned.

Sakura nodded and walked forward. She froze when she finally found out, it was indeed Gaara. Blood was everywhere. Tear threatened to fall again when she noticed he was in pain. One of the medics ran his hand down his rib cage. "Three fractured ribs, bruising to the abdomen, laceration to the right temple." He observed

"His back will need stitches." Another observed.

"We need to get him to the hospital before he has blood loss."

The medical team lifted Gaara onto a stretcher. Sakura couldn't help but watch in horror. She turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Who would do this, Ino?"

"Sakura, they can't find the person." Ino sadly told.

"What?"

"The person that did this to Gaara. They searched the radius of the crash site and couldn't find anyone whom the witnesses described."

"What happened here, Sakura?"

Sakura spun around and glared at the person behind her. "Go away, Sasuke."

"What happened to Gaara?"

"Why do . . .you . .It was you!" Sakura pointed a finger.

"What makes you think it was me?"

"You're the only jackass I know that's stupid enough to do this."

"You have a point, but it wasn't me."

Sakura stared at him. "You know who did it, don't you?"

Sasuke's smirk grew wider. "I guess you could say that. We have a "special" connection."

"You're such an ass, you know that?"

"Aw, thank-you."

"Forget him, Sakura. Let's go." Ino said pulling Sakura with.

**Oh no! Well that was chapter 9!! R&R** **Oh and that quote at the beginning, if you're a video game fanatic like me, you know where it's from**.


	10. Need to See

**Sorry for the wait. . . I've been hooked on Call of Duty 4 for the past couple of days.**

**Thanks to the reviews and here's chapter 10!**

_"He who has a thousand friends has not a friend to spare, And he who has one enemy will meet him everywhere."_

- Ali ibn-Abi-Talib

Ino and Sakura walked to Ino's house. She walked Sakura over to the couch and made her sit down. Ino sat down next to her. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Ino broke the silence. "So, you think Sasuke knows who did it?"

"I don't think. I know, Ino. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted this to happen." Sakura mumbled.

"I see. Do you think they go to our school?" Ino questioned.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't be younger than Sasuke, so either they would have to be a senior, or they're in college."

"Who would be close enough to Sasuke, that they would listen to him and risk going to jail?"

"If you think about it, any of his friends probably would."

"You got a point there."

"Do you think Gaara saw who it was?" Sakura asked.

"He might have. Why?"

"I think we should go ask."

"Sakura, I'm pretty sure they're treating him right now. For all we know, he could have died."

"Ino! How could you say that?!" Sakura yelled.

"Listen, Sakura. How do _you_ know he's still alive?" Ino questioned.

Sakura looked at the ground. "Sakura, I'm not saying he isn't alive. I'm saying that we need to wait a little while until we see him."

"Okay." Sakura smiled.

**-oOooOo-**

Ino looked at the clock. Six o'clock. "Okay, Sakura. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just gotta get my shoes on." Sakura called back.

Ino waited until Sakura walked into the kitchen. "Let's go."

Both of them walked outside and into Ino's car. She then started to drive. "Are you sure you want to do this, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I need to do this."

The rest of the drive was silent. Ino drove into the parking lot and then parked her car. Ino glanced at Sakura before getting out of the car. They walked into the hospital and Ino went up to the front desk. Sakura waited by the door for Ino to come back. When she did, she lead the way to Gaara's room. "They said that the doctors just finished with his injuries. So our visit will have to be short." Ino told.

"Okay." Sakura replied.

Both of them walked up several flights of stairs until they reached the correct floor. Ino walked down the hallway. Ino stopped at room 504. "This is his room. Remember, you need to keep it short." Ino said.

Sakura walked into the room and Ino closed the door behind her. She looked ahead and saw Gaara laying in a bed, hooked up to certain machines. She walked up to him and stared. Certain parts of his body were wrapped in bandages and gauze pads over various cuts. Sakura grabbed his hand and held onto it. Every once in a while she held on tighter. But when she felt her hand being squeezed, she looked down. Gaara had a small smile on his face, and his eyes were only half open. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "I thought I wasn't gonna see again." Sakura said, with tears sliding down her cheek.

"Yeah, me to." Gaara replied, his voice sounding hoarse.

Sakura moved as she felt Gaara trying to sit up. She looked at him and saw that he had his eyes jammed shut from the pain of moving. Sakura pushed him back down on the bed. "You shouldn't move. You're in no condition."

Gaara opened his eyes and slowly nodded. "I'm glad you're okay." Sakura said.

"Yeah, me to."

"Hey, Gaara. Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Who was the person that drove in front of you?"

There was a long pause. Sakura watched as he thought it over before he looked at her. "It was Sasuke's brother. Sasuke was chasing me at gun point and his brother went in front of me." Gaara told.

"Is there anything else?" Sakura wondered.

Gaara stared at her. "I can't remember."

A nurse then opened the door. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

"Okay. Bye, Gaara"

"Bye."

Sakura walked back out into the hall. "So how is he?" Ino asked.

"He's good." Sakura turned toward the nurse. "What exactly were his injuries?"

"He has three fractured ribs, a laceration on his right temple, a long gash down his back which needed seventy-five stitches, and he has temporary memory loss." The nurse told.

"That's a lot." Ino commented.

"We're actually surprised he woke up as fast as he did. We were expecting him to be unconscious for at least another day."

"Okay, thanks for letting us see him." Sakura said as they left.

**So that was chapter 10! I made this one longer than the last one. . . that one was really short. R&R**


	11. Who is it?

**Well here's chapter 11. I don't think a lot happens, but until I get ideas, it'll have to do.**

**Thanks for the reviews** **for the two people who did. . .**

_"Older men declare war. But it is the youth that must fight and die."_

- Herbert Hoover

Ino drove Sakura home after their visit to the hospital. Both of them went into Sakura's house and sat on the couch. "Well, it looks like you're doing better." Ino stated.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I'm glad he's okay."

_I don't know if I should tell Ino. I mean someone needs to know, but if Sasuke found out. What would he do?_ _But if I don't tell, what will happen?_ Sakura jumped out of her thinking when she noticed a hand waving in front of her face. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said, what's wrong? You seem to have a lot on your mind." Ino re-asked.

"Ino, I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure if I should. I don't know what to do." Sakura said.

"Tell me, and we'll go on from there." Ino mentioned.

Sakura let out a long sigh. "You see, Gaara told me something and I want to tell someone, but I don't know what will happen."

"Did he tell you who did it?"

Sakura nodded. "Who did it!? Sakura, the police need to know!"

"This is where I don't know what to do! What if a certain someone found out their brother was ratted out to the police? And the only person who knows who did it, is Gaara and I. What would they do?" Sakura reasoned.

"So it's someone's brother. Still, you need to let the police know. You're safe to tell me." Ino said.

"It was Sasuke's brother."

"Itachi?"

Sakura nodded. "Don't worry, Sakura. Just leave everything to me."

**ooOOoo**

**1 Week Later**

Sakura was laying on her couch. She had been laying there for hours. These past few days had been hard. No one seemed to be able to hang around. She quickly sat up when she heard the door bell ring. Sighing, Sakura got up and walked over to the door. When she opened it she was greeted by Ino. "Hey, Ino."

"Hey, Sakura. Is okay if I hang around for a little while?"

"Sure, come in."

Both of them walked inside and sat on the couch. "So, how have you been?" Ino asked.

"Been better. There has been nothing to do lately. No one's been home." Sakura told.

"Only because it's winter break right now. Oh, I almost forgot. I turned Itachi in a couple days ago. Don't worry, they said they would do it undercover." Ino said.

Sakura sighed in relief. "Thanks a bunch, Ino."

"No problem. Anything for friends, right?" Ino mentioned.

Both of them talked for a few more minutes until the doorbell rang. Before answering the door, Sakura and Ino looked at each other. Sakura got up and answered the door. "Oh, hey Tenten."

"Hey, Sakura. Mind if I come in?"

"Don't mind if you do." Sakura smiled.

"Hey, Tenten!" Ino shouted from the other room.

"Hey, Ino!"

Sakura shut the door as she smiled at her friends loudness. She walked back to the living room and sat by her two friends. They talked about what all of them was doing over their vacation. "So Ino, what are you gonna do for the rest of vacation?" Tenten asked.

"Oh you know, the usual. Working around the shop. How 'bout you?" Ino told.

"Yeah. Video games for me. Call of Duty 4 came out last week and I need to catch up."**(A/N: I love that game!! starts repeating lines)**

Sakura and Ino laughed. "What about you, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. Probably sitting here."

"You could come play Call of Duty with me." Tenten offered.

Sakura laughed. "Thanks, Tenten. I just might." Sakura laughed.

The door bell rang again. "Okay, seriously. Now who did you guys invite?" Sakura wondered.

"We didn't invite anyone." Ino said.

Sakura sighed and walked over to the door. She froze at who she saw. "Hi."

**OMG who could it be?? Lol. Sorry it took so long but I couldn't think of anything. I have an idea now but idk if it'kk work. R&R**

Sakura and Ino laughed.


	12. Don't Leave Me

**I wanna thank ****Gothic Saku-chan**** and ****jgirl1984**** for reviewing.**

**And this chapter is gonna seem a little rushed. . .Cuz there's gonna be like a huge time skip.**

**Enjoy!**

Sakura stared at the person standing the doorway. "Hey, you okay?"

She slowly smiled and then wrapped her arms around the person. "Gaara."

Gaara did the same and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, Gaara. Long time no see." Tenten called out.

"Tell me about it." He replied, looking up at her.

"I'm glad you're okay." Sakura mumbled into his chest.

Gaara put his head on hers. "I'm glad you're okay, too."

Sakura let out a small laugh. Gaara smirked. Both of them walked into the living room and sat down. "So, Sakura. How's your vacation been?" Gaara asked.

"God, it has been so boring!"

"Can't be any better than laying in a bed all day. I swear, I was about to smack that nurse across the face."

They started to laugh. "So, you're going back to school in a few days, right?" Ino asked

"Yeah, when break is over."

Two months later, the gang was sitting in German class. "If you guys go to Germany, never say this: Ich bin warm, heisse, or kalt." Kabuto told. **(A/N: no winter break wasn't 2 months long... it was the gigantic skip I was talking about earlier. So right now it is February 14****th**

"Ugh, why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because, Naruto, it may mean I am warm, hot, or cold. But in Germany Ich bin heisse means, I am horny, and the other two, warm and kalt, mean I am gay." He explained.

Naruto raised his hand again. "Yes, Naruto?"

"So, you're saying that if I say, Sasuke ist warm or kalt, he's gay? And Sasuke's ist heisse, he's horney?"

The class bursted out laughing, while Sasuke glared at Naruto. The teacher even started to laugh. Sakura looked at Gaara noticed he wasn't talking at all today. "Gaara, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

He looked at her and then glared. _What's his problem?_ Finally, the bell rang. Sakura got out of class and waited by the door. She noticed when Gaara came out he walked right passed her. Sakura sighed. When Tenten came out, Sakura quickly stopped her. "Hey, Sakura. What's wrong?"

"Tenten, do you know what's wrong with Gaara?" She asked.

"I wouldn't blame him for being mad. Considering what I all heard." Tenten told.

"What do you mean?" Sakura wondered.

"Well, a lot of people around school are saying you were starting to hang with Sasuke."

"What! I hate Sasuke!" She yelled.

"Don't say that to me."

"You're right. I need to go talk with Gaara."

Sakura started to walk in the direction Gaara went. "And Sakura," She turned around and looked at Tenten, "Be careful. He seems really depressed." Tenten warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sakura smiled and then quickly left.

Sakura hurried down the hallways until she saw Gaara with his head against the lockers. She walked up to him and leaned against the lockers. "Gaara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said with anger in his voice.

"There's something wrong. Tell me."

"What don't you talk with your new lover boy over there?" He almost yelled pointing down the hall towards Sasuke.

_My insides all turn to ash, so slow._

_And blew away as I collapse, so cold._

"Gaara, those were lies! I never started to hang with Sasuke." She argued.

"That's not what I heard." He said as he turned to walk away.

_A black wind took them away, from sight._

_And held the darkness over day, that night._

"You know what, Gaara? Fine. Believe what you want. We are through!" She yelled, as tears threatened to fall.

The hallway started to quiet down as Gaara turned around. "What did you say?"

"I said, we're done. I don't want to see you any more!"

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied_

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing._

Gaara put a hand through his hair. "You know- fine. I don't need you." Gaara turned and walked passed her and left the school.

* * *

Gaara sat in his room, on his bed. A note in one hand, and a blade in the other. He sighed as he slowly put the cold metal against his skin.

_I used to be my own protection, but not now  
_

_Cause my path has lost direction, somehow_.

Sakura sat on her bed, thinking of what all happened at school. Tears fell down her face as memories came rushing back to her. She held her head in her hands, and cried quietly.

_

* * *

_

_A black wind took you away, from sight_

_And held the darkness over day, that night._

* * *

He slowly dug the blade across his skin. Red liquid ran down his arm. He smiled for the first time in a while; the pain would be gone shortly.

_And the clouds above move closer_

_Looking so dissatisfied._

* * *

Sakura looked out the window. She never wanted to break-up with Gaara. Anger got the best of her. She sighed. _Maybe I should go talk to him?_

_And the ground below grew colder, as they put you down inside._

_But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing._

_

* * *

_

_Only a few more minutes_. He thought.

His vision was starting to blur. He smile. The day finally came.

_So, now you're gone_

_And I was wrong._

* * *

Sakura was waiting outside Gaara's house. She knocked over five times, and no one has answered. She knew he was home. Sakura sighed and walked inside herself. The house was dark. She looked around, trying to figure out where Gaara's room was. She walked down a hallway and came to a door that was closed. Sakura slowly started to open the door. "Gaara?"

She walked in the room and couldn't believe what she saw. She ran over to Gaara. His wrists were slit, and blood soaked the bed covers. She looked at his half -lidded eyes. Sakura checked his pulse. He was slowly fading away. "No, you can't die." Tears started falling.

_I never knew what it was like_

_To be alone_

_On a Valentine's Day._

**So that was chapter 12. I thought I should put that song in there. I thought it fit perfectly. **

**Until I get at least five reviews, I am not adding the other chapter.**

**And I think this story just might end in the next chapter.**

**Plus, I have another idea for a story!! Yay**

**Anyway. . .R&R**


	13. Saving

**Well thanks for all the reviews in the last chapter. : To me, I think it was my best one I wrote. Anyway, here's chapter 13!!**

_I'm losing my last bit of control, falling deeper into the black hole, he doesn't tell me he loves me anymore, I have forgotten what I'm living for, I should just end my life, would he even miss me tonight, as the blood seeps from my wrist, my heart is aching, my eyes start to mist, suddenly I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist, he whispers 'you cant leave me alone in this place', my eyes start to fade, and I whisper 'its too late', I faintly feel his chest rise, as he gives a huge sigh, I said ' I just want to die', he said 'not on my time', he then wraps a towel around my hand, and I can feel my sight return again, he whispers sweet nothings, in my ear as I listen intently, I need you, I love you, I said 'I don't believe you', he was my best friend, always there in the end._

* * *

Sakura fell beside Gaara on his bed. Tears slowly fell down her face as she grabbed his hand. "You can't leave me here. I didn't mean those things I said earlier." Sakura cried.

She watched as his eyes slowly met hers. "I don't believe you." He whispered.

"Would I even be here if I didn't care?"

Gaara let out a small smirk. Sakura jumped when she heard a door slam open and then closed. Footsteps could be heard and they were getting closer. Sakura started to cry even more. "Sakura, what's going on?"

_Temari._Sakura looked at Gaara. She felt Temari run next to her. "You're an idiot! It's not like you to do something like this!?" Sakura could tell she was beginning to cry.

Sakura watched as Temari left the room and came back with some cloth. She went up to Gaara and tied the cloth around his wrists. Temari scooped Gaara up in her arms and faced Sakura. "Do you want to come?"

Sakura looked up at her and nodded. She got up and followed her to her car where she laid Gaara in the back seat, and both of them sat in the front. Temari started the car and they were off. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Temari needed to know. "Sakura, why did he do this?"

"I made him upset." Was her little reply.

"He's been upset before, Sakura. Even depressed, but he never tried committing suicide. What did you do?" Temari questioned.

Sakura sighed. "I told him that I didn't want to see him again. I really didn't know what I was thinking."

"He'll forgive you, don't worry."

"But how do you know that? I already told him that I didn't mean it, and he said that he didn't believe me." Sakura argued.

"Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll get over it soon." Temari told.

"I hope so. I really wish I didn't say anything. I guess I got pissed off because he believed all the rumors going around school, and I knew they weren't true, so I think I took it out on him."

"Don't worry. We all make mistakes."

"Yeah, but not as bad as me."

* * *

Temari and Sakura sat in the waiting room for hours. It was around eleven o'clock at night, and Sakura was starting to feel tired. She could tell by Temari's posture, she was too. "How about I take you home. I can come get you tomorrow." Temari suggested.

Sakura shook her head. "I want to know if he's okay before I go."

Temari sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win over this girl.

Both of them sat there for another hour before a doctor finally came out. He walked right up to them, while Sakura and Temari both stood up. "He's going to be okay. He's just a little weak from all the blood loss, but he should be back on his feet in a couple days."

"Thank god." Temari sighed.

"But, I would like to recommend something." The doctor added.

"And what's that?" Temari asked.

"I think it would be best for his health if he had a councilor he went to see. If that's too much, maybe all he needs is a good talk with someone every week."

Temari nodded. "Alright. Thank-you so much."

When the doctor left, Sakura and Temari headed back to her car. "So, are you gonna get Gaara a councilor?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. That stuff isn't cheap."

"You know, I'd be willing to have a deep conversation with him once a week."

"Really? I think it would be best if he at least did it with someone he knew, and I think you're perfect." Temari answered.

"Thanks, Temari."

"No problem. Say, do you want to sleep over at my house tonight? We can go visit my little bro tomorrow."

"Sure!"

* * *

**Well that was chapter 13! ****Pretty short though.**** Then again it is around midnight. R&R! **

**Have any ideas? Or questions? Feel free to tell. 'Cause I need some. :**


	14. Mystery Solved

**Thanks to those who all reviewed.**** My next story will be called: ****A Mystery She Will Solve**

**And now for the last chapter of this story, chapter 14!!**

_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door, there's no escape now, no mercy no more. No remorse 'cause I still remember the smile that tore me apart._

* * *

Sakura got out of Temari's jeep and waited for her by the door. Temari walked up and unlocked it, and both of them went in. "My dad isn't around, so make yourself at home if you're not going to bed right away. Do what ever you want, but I'm off to bed." Temari said.

Sakura nodded and watched Temari leave the room and went down a hallway, and then waited for the door to close. She then got up and went into Gaara's room. There were a few things she wanted to know, that hopefully were in his room. Sakura quietly walked down the bedroom hallway and slipped into his room. She closed the door behind her and flicked on the light switch. There wasn't much in the room; a bed, dresser, and a desk. The walls were black, and the bed looked old and rarely used. The wooden floor didn't look too welcoming either. She walked over to the desk to see if there was anything he could've written. She searched the drawers and found a bunch of notebooks. Picking up the first one, she searched through it. All of them were nothing but school work, except for the last one. Inside it were many sketches. _Who knew Gaara could draw?_ Sakura thought as she looked at each page of the notebook.

To Sakura, it looked like each picture was from a point in life he remembered, and most of them happened to him. Lots of the pictures were showing him being beaten or of someone dead. But what really caught her eye, was one of the last sketches. It was a picture of her and Gaara, and they were hugging. Both of them looked happy. Sakura sighed and turned to the next page. She was shocked to see what it was. He was sitting on a bed, holding a blade to his wrist, and his face was hidden under a mask. _He did this before it happened. How does he draw everything, before it even happens?_ She wondered.

Sakura put the notebooks away and walked over to his bed. She stopped when she felt the floorboard move slightly. She knelt down and lifted the board up. Inside was a box that was probably filled with pictures. She pulled out the box and sat on the floor. She looked at the box's details. It looked old, beaten, and probably had seen better days. She took the cover off and the first thing that caught her eye was a photograph. Sakura took it out and studied it close. It was a picture of the family. Sakura could identify Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, but the other three she didn't know. One of them looked like Gaara's father, but she wasn't sure. She put the picture on the floor and took out the next one. Sakura looked close and gasp. "You found it, huh?"

Sakura looked at the door and noticed Temari. "Yeah. I just wanted to know."

"Don't worry, you'd probably would of found out anyway."

"What happened to him here?" Sakura asked as Temari came over to look at the picture.

Temari sighed. "He stood up for Kankuro, that's what. He basically yelled at my dad, and that's what happened. He beat 'em up until he couldn't stand and shot him in the shoulder." Temari told.

Sakura grabbed the picture from before. "Who are the older people in this picture?"

"Well, that's my dad," she pointed to the man with dark brown hair, "that's my mom," she pointed to a women with light brown hair, "and that's my uncle, Yashamaru," and pointed to a man who looked almost similar to her mom. "My mom and uncle are dead."

"What happened to them?" Sakura asked.

"My mom died in child labor, and my uncle was murdered."

"Who murdered him?"

"I don't know, but my dad always said it was Gaara. Yashamaru died when Gaara was six-years-old. I don't think he was capable of doing that." Temari mentioned.

"I don't think he did."

"No one else does, either. But, that's in the past."

"So, what's all in this box?" Sakura wondered.

"I'm not sure. I know there are pictures and maybe some things Gaara wrote, but I never really looked."

Sakura put everything back in the box, and put the box back under the floorboards. "Okay, I'm off to bed." Sakura said, standing up.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." Temari said leaving the room.

Sakura left the room and went to go sleep on the couch.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the smell of something burning. She quickly got up and ran into the kitchen. She looked around and saw Kankuro cooking something in the microwave. Sakura walked to it and looked inside. Waffles. Microwavable waffles. And they were black. "Um, Kankuro, you do know your waffles are burning, right?"

Kankuro looked at the microwave. "They're not burning."

"But, they're black." Sakura added.

"That just mean they're almost done." Kankuro finished.

Sakura just watched disgusted as Kankuro ate his black waffles, when Temari walked in. "When you're ready, Sakura, we'll go."

"Okay." Sakura nodded.

After have a quick breakfast, Sakura took a shower and got ready. Then, she and Temari drove to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital, Sakura started to get nervous. _What am I going to say? Especially when Temari __gonna__ be right there._ Sakura tried to remain calm as they started walking to Gaara's room. When they got to his room both of them stopped before entering. "You can go in first, Sakura. I feel there's something you want to talk about."

"Thanks, Temari."

Sakura walked inside and closed the door behind her. She raised her head and looked towards Gaara, who was sitting up in his bed. She walked over to him and pulled up a chair. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Gaara whispered back.

"I'm glad you're better, but I want to tell you something. I want to say I'm really sorry for how I acted at school yesterday."

"It's okay. I should be the one who's sorry. A part of me really wanted to believe you, but something kept telling me not to." Gaara explained.

Sakura smiled and hugged him. Gaara gladly hugged her back. "You wanna know something?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?"

"It might sound crazy, but I think I love you."

"Me two, Sakura. Me two."

* * *

**Well if you ask me, the ending is really bad, but it could have been worse. And now I would like to thank all of those who reviewed**: **Whitemajic****, Fireflies n Bubblegum, ****PodRacingprincess****, Gothic ****Saku****-Chan, Marionette ****luver****Ichigo****Sanero****GaaraXShukakuIScute****, Zukiesgal65, ****AlaskenWildflower****thegirlofmanymoods****darkcrystalwings****animelover4845, ****shurikengrl****, Bloodied Sand, ****Jailawolfman****XxMiyakaxX****, jgirl1984, ****ShikaTema.rox.like.hell****, gaarababy88, ****Sakura LOVE Shadow, ****MeggyandHaku****, Blueflame87, ****Figure.Skater.Bethany****, brightshadow4494, ****SuChAbAkA****, icylove89, lisam1222, ****KannaOfTehSand****, nameadragon31, 1Gaarafan, Flamed Rose, ****kittyfoxyfox****, and ****x.Diamond-Tears.x**

**Yays**** for all of you!! Anyway, I'll true to have the new story up soon. Here are ****some things**** that are ****gonna**** happen…**

He sat there, chained to the wall. His body beaten and bruised. How was he going to get out of here?

Sakura opened the door to the Kazekage's office and looked around. The room was dark, but she saw a figure slumped over on the desk. She ran over to him and saw that the signs were showing…again.

His chakra covered body charged at him with intense speed. His sand wasn't near him, instead it was protecting the other ninja, but the ninja changed course and headed straight to him.


End file.
